


Your Smoke Fills My Lungs

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blind Soldier: 76, Blood, Bloodplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reaper!Gabriel Reyes, old man feelings, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: The favor of a Reaper does not come without a cost.





	

He can never see the monster approaching, can never see the smoke as it swells around him. He can _feel_ him as he approaches, the heat from the smoke enveloping and the strong stench of gasoline engulfs him. The stench was enough for the old soldier to know that he was not going to die on this day. No, he would carry death on his shoulder and the monster would come for him when it was all over.

He’d stand still, listening for the pants of those dying or hiding. When he was sure they were all dead, he’d take his visor off and enjoy the complete darkness. The soldier would pull down his mask and breathe in the fresh air. He’d wait for his hairs to stand on end; wait for the thick smoke to curl in his lungs and for his nose to shrivel at the smell of gasoline.

Arms wrap around his torso, clawed hands roaming over his body. Razor sharp they drag across his skin, slicing it where ribbon thin blood would squeeze out. The heady smoke fills the wounds, pushing into his blood stream and running through him before oozing out. The stench of gasoline swirls around his nostrils before he realizes that this puff came from the monsters mouth. A low chuckle follows the stream of smoke that fills his lungs.

“Ah, my dear Jack,” The beasts says, his chest rumbling against the soldiers back. “Will you ever rest my darling?”

Jacks grunts in reply, smoke too thick in his lungs to reply. He brings his gloved hands up to run along the arms enveloping him. His fingers skid over the armor of the beast, enjoying the feeling of well-toned arms before coming to run along the beasts claws.

The warmth of blood rushes over his finger tips and he realizes he’s cut himself on the claws once again. Slowly he brings his fingers up to his mouth before gently pushing them into his own mouth. He’d suck on each one, encouraging the bleeding to stop. When the bleeding doesn’t stop he pulls them out of his mouth with a pop before presenting them to the beast wrapped around him.

He wishes he could see the monsters face, wishes he could gaze into its eyes one more time. He waits for the beast to move. The beasts arm moves slightly upward and Jack knows it’s moving something out of its face. The hand returns to Jack’s waist once whatever the beast moved was out of the way. Thick heat from the smoke would push through his fingers before each one was enveloped in the heat.

The monster nips at each fingertip before running its tongue along each digit. Jack can feel the skin that was split open start to meld back together. But even then, the monster continues licking and sucking on his fingers. The back of the beast’s throat vibrates and Jack knows it to be a soft groan. The monster pulls away, releasing his fingers with a wet pop.

“How much more must I take?” The beast asks, arms tightening around the soldiers waist. The heat continues to grow and sweat caresses the soldier’s skin. The smoke pushes into his mouth, down his throat and swirls in his lungs. It’s hard to breathe like this and Jack coughs around the intrusion in his lungs. The monster chuckles under his breath once more.

“How much more do you want me to take?” He asks and the arms around Jacks torso move once more. The clawed hands move up his body before resting against his cheeks. He can feel them dig into his skin and he knows that they too will be ribbon thin blood streaks. The claws pull from the apples of his cheeks up to his temples before resting near his eyes.

“I’ve already taken you sight,” The claws move down his face before moving away from his skin. Jack wonders if the monster is sick of seeing his blood before he can feel the claws trailing down his arms. Jack hears the leather strain against the pointed claws before ripping apart. They dig past the leather and open wounds down Jack’s arms. The smoke floods through him again, heating his insides before slowly leaking from the wounds.

“I’ve taken the pain from your skin,” The beast whispers before removing his hands from Jack’s body once more. The heat brushes against his neck before it’s replaced by the monsters hands. It gently squeezes his throat before one of the claws traces a line down the side of his throat. Warmth flows down the side of his neck and Jack knows the monster has cut him once again.

The wet heat greets him again, licking a strip down Jack’s neck. The beast’s throat vibrates behind him and Jack knows he’s groaning before he hears it. The tongue retreats from Jack’s neck and is replaced once again by the claw.

“Hell, even your own blood.” The beasts rumbles before the claw dips once more into the soft skin of his neck. The warmth gushes out from the wound before it’s replaced with the wetness of the beasts tongue again. The monsters hand squeezes tighter against Jack’s neck. The beast laps at the blood again, sucking at it to pull more of red liquid from the wound. Jack feels the groan vibrating through his throat and only hopes the beast can feel it through his hand.

The grip tightens even more and the lapping grows rougher. Teeth join the monsters tongue, he nips and bites at the flesh. The beast mumbles against his throat but Jack can’t hear it over the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears. The lack of air makes him dizzy and the beast attacking his neck does nothing to alleviate the dizziness. Jack can feel his knees collapsing before his brain recognizes what it happening.

The grip on his throat loosens as Jack stumbles. The arm around Jack’s waist tightens to support his weight. The beast grunts against the sudden dead weight. He pulls Jack back up to stand and takes a step back to let Jack lean against him. Once he’s satisfied with the new adjustment, he moves his head back down to the soldier’s neck.

He kisses the wound once before letting his lips trail along Jacks neck up to his ear. Teeth bite softly down on the shell. A quiet moan vibrates through Jack’s chest before escaping his lips. The monster chuckles before licking at the sensitive skin.

“What left is there to take, hm?” The shadow asks him before biting at his ear again. He moves away from his ear and kisses down the side of his neck. He kisses the wound once more before moving farther down his neck. The claws push aside the lip of the jacket and Jack’s undershirt. He can feel the monsters teeth against the skin of his collarbone before it’s replaced with his tongue.

Jack moves against the creature, attempts to face it. The beast’s arms circle him again and help him move. He leans against the monster while he turns, cheek digging into the creatures collar. He brings his hands up to fist in the creatures coat, pulls himself up and holds himself there.

“You,” Jack stops, licks his lips and tries to push words out from his dry mouth. “You have spared my life when it was yours to take,” He begins and unfists his hands from the creature’s coat. He lets his hands trail upwards, feeling the hard muscles of the beast.

“You who forced your favor on me but demanded something in return,” His fingers brush against skin and Jack can’t help the shaky sigh that pushes past his lips. He hears the beast intake a sharp breathe and holds it. “You who protected me, who killed others in my name,” He pokes at the skin, trailing upwards until his hands brush against something soft. He runs his hands along the creature’s hair and the beast’s exhales. The smoke swirls again, pushing past his lips and down his throat. He fights the urge to cough and continues.

“A Reaper, a Reaper who favors a human.” He says and can’t help the small laugh that leaves him. He shakes his head, bringing his hands away from the Reapers hair. He lets his hands trail down the killers face, feeling the rough skin before brushing his fingertips against the beast’s lips. He drops his hands from the monsters face and lets them hang at his sides.

“You have nothing left to take.”

The Reaper surges forward, captures Jacks lips with his own. The smoke gags him, shoves its way through him once more. It fills him completely and it feels like he’s burning alive. The beast’s tongue runs along Jack’s lower lip, asking for permission. Jack lets him in, feelings the smoke oozing from his mouth and the monsters tongue runs along his own. It’s only now that he can feel that the Reapers tongue is forked, filling his mouth and running along his teeth.

The Reaper crushes Jack to him, wraps one of his arms around him even tighter. Jack feels one of the claws running through his hair and down the back of his neck. It grips the back of his neck, pushes him into the beast. Jack lifts his arms to wrap around the Reaper, curls his fists into the back of the monsters coat.

He pulls away when the smoke is too much in his lungs. He coughs away from the beast, feels the smoke leaking from his throat. The Reaper kisses down his neck, sucking at the healing wound and moving lower. He sucks at Jack’s collarbones again, pushing at the jacket’s fabric before ripping it entirely. It hangs limply around his shoulders while the Reaper works on his skin.

He feels the claws on his bare chest before he registers that Reaper has ripped his shirt away from his chest. They dig in just below his ribs, poke holes into the scarred skin there. He marks the flesh of his collar, sucking and nipping until Jack knows the skin is purple and red. The Reaper moves away from his shoulder and Jack can feel the smoke pouring out from the creature’s mouth.

“What will you give,” Reaper begins before trailing his claw down Jack’s body. It stops just below his naval, rubbing the hairs there. “In exchange for your blackened soul?” Jack thinks the Reaper is watching him, waiting, for the creature doesn’t move after that.

Jack rips the jacket from his shoulders, tosses it elsewhere before bringing his hands to his belt. Jack hears the Reaper intake a breath, waits for Jack’s next decision. When he pulls the belt away from his body and tosses it, a new cloud of smoke pours out from the Reapers mouth.

He lunges at the soldier again, kissing him with tongue and teeth. He pulls him into him again, arm curled around his waist while the other dips lower. The creature palms him through his pants, eliciting a groan from Jack.

The bruising kisses stop in favor of biting at Jack’s earlobe. The monster strokes him the best he can, careful to not rip the clothing. His breaths come out short as the Reaper continues attacking Jack with his mouth.

“Is it for your life, Jack?” Reaper whispers into his ear before biting at it once again. Jack swallows around the moan in his throat. Reaper’s hand moves away from Jack’s erection, coming up to the tip of his pants. The sharp breath gets stuck in his throat as he waits for the creature’s next move. He’s antagonizing slow, moves to grip at the zipper but never taking it farther.

“Is it?” The beast hisses once more into his ear. Jack shakes his head.

“No.” He whispers. He can barely hear the zipper moving over the rush of blood in his ears.

“You’ve wanted me,” The Reaper begins, slowly moving the zipper down and rubbing his thumb over Jack’s erection. Jack swallows back a moan once more and lets out a shaky breath. “You’ve wanted me since I came to favor you, isn’t that right?”

Jacks shakes his head yes, too afraid that his voice would give out while trying to answer. The Reaper chuckles against his ear before bringing the zipper all the way down. He pushes the cloth out of the way, lets Jack spring free from the confines of his pants.

“I need to hear you say it.” He whispers into his ear, claws teasing the blonde curls around his erection. Jack swallows again, tries to rehydrate his throat. He licks his lips, stares at the hand oh so near where he wants it to be.

“ _Yes.”_

The clawed hand grips him tightly within in his hand. Jack leans against the monster, pushes his face into the crook of the Reaper’s neck. He moans into the skin there, lips brushing against the monster. The Reaper’s throat vibrates against him before a groan emerges from his lips, smoke pillowing out after.

Reaper moves slowly up Jack’s length, twisting ever so slightly every time he reaches the head. He toys with the tip, using the pre-cum as a sort of lubricant as he makes his way back down. He’s wary of his claws, not wanting to cut the sensitive skin.

The movement is so _perfect._ Jack wonders if the Reaper had watched him, knew what he liked without needing to ask. Jack mouths at the skin he has found, gently sucking at it as the Reaper continues stroking him. He can hear himself mumbling into the skin, doesn’t know what he’s saying but on more than one occasion the Reaper groans and jerks his hand just right.

He scrambled to touch more of the monster, runs his hands anywhere that he can. He moves lower, wants to return the touches that the beast is giving him. His hand inch closer to their want before the Reaper bites harshly down on his ear.

“ _No._ ” He hisses before rubbing his thumb on the tip of Jack’s head once more. It pulls a moan from the soldier and he brings his hands up to wrap around the Reapers neck. He _wants_ to touch but he won’t if the creature doesn’t want him to.

Reaper moves again to capture the soldier’s lips, biting down onto the lower lip and drawing blood. He sucks gently on the wound, licks a moan from Jacks lips. He can feel the coil of warmth swirl in his lower belly, knows what’s going to happen soon.

“I-I,” He stammers and smoke floods his lungs once more.

“ _Yes.”_ The Reaper hisses, strokes the soldier faster, rubs his slit and moves back down.

“I’m gonna come.” Jack says breathlessly, runs his lips along the others. He can feel the smirk against his mouth.

“Come.”

It’s all it takes before his orgasm hits him. He can feel the warmth along his belly, running down his shaft as the Reaper pumps him a few more times for good measure. He shakes against the creature, mouths at the skin between his shoulder and neck once more. Reaper moves his hand away from the soldier’s lower half, brings it up to rub along the side of the soldier’s pants.

He kisses him hard once more, swirls his tongue in his mouth before pulling away and kisses the corner of the soldier’s mouth. Jack can feel the heart dissipating, knows that the Reaper is leaving once more. He fists his hands in the Reaper’s coat, tries to pull him to him once more. The monster chuckles, runs his hand through Jacks hair once more.

“What will you offer next time, I wonder?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in so long.
> 
> I haven't checked to see what sort of mistakes there are yet. Just enjoy the porn.  
> I am aware that Reaper probably isn't supposed to be capitalized most of the time yet here we are.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any other tags that should be added.
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic was based off this comic I've seen on tumblr!](http://radomglich.tumblr.com/post/149485271222/im-not-good-at-englishmy-friend-translated-it)


End file.
